Dir gehört mein Herz
by Sparrow-666
Summary: [TsuxHi] Hisoka leidet sehr unter seinen Gefühlen für Tsuzuki...Doch ist er der Einzige, der für jemanden etwas empfindet?


Titel: Dir gehört mein Herz

Teil: 1/?

Serie: Yami no Matsuei

Zeit: nach "The Devil's Trill", die Ereignisse von „König der Schwerter" und „Kyoto" werden nicht berücksichtigt

Rating: PG-13 (zwischendurch ab und zu mal R)

Warnungen: [fig] [slash] [angst] [vielleicht bissel dark] [später auch gewalt]

Pairing: Tsuzuki / Hisoka ... (aus Hisokas Sicht geschrieben)

Disclaimer: Der Manga „Yami no Matusei" gehört Yoko Matsushita. Die Rechte von dem Anime liegen bei der Sendeanstalt die ihn produziert hat (ich habe leider keine Ahnung welche das ist) Und ich verdiene hier auch nix damit.

Kommentar:

Ja, nun ist es soweit gekommen, und ich schreibe eine Yami-Fic. Wär hätte das gedacht? Also ich schon gleich mal nicht. Ich hab den Anime schon vor ziemlich langer Zeit gesehen, keine Ahnung was mich dazu getrieben hat, den noch mal zu schauen.

Zumindest kam mir beim Schauen diese kleine Idee hier. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.

Summary:

Hisoka leidet sehr unter den Geschehnissen, die während den Ereignissen von „The Devil's Trill" passiert sind. Seine Gefühle für Tsuzuki werden langsam zu einer Qual von ihm. Doch ist er der Einzige der Gefühle für jemanden hegt? Und ein verrückter Arzt (*winkt zu Muraki, der nur auf seinen Auftritt wartet* *gg*) stellt beide Todesengel auf eine harte Probe.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

~*~*~*~

Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte Hisoka die Gänge des Emma-cho. Er war sehr froh endlich wieder „daheim" zu sein und mit einem leichten Seufzen auf den Lippen öffnete er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer.

Kälte umfing ihn als er eintrat. Sein Blick blieb an dem offenen Fenster hängen. _Auch schon egal_. Gedankenverloren schloss er die Tür und lehnte seine Stirn gegen das kühle Holz während ihn die Dunkelheit umgab.

Er schloss die Augen. Hier fühlte er sich sicher, in seinem eigenen kleinen Reich. Nichts konnte ihm hier passieren, hier war Herr über seine eigenen Gefühle und konnte diesen freien Lauf lassen.

Vor seinem inneren Auge ließ er die Ereignisse Revue passieren. Hijiri hatte Tsuzuki gebeten zu seinem Konzert zu kommen, ehe er die Hallen des Emma-cho verlassen hatte. Hisoka zog es das Herz zusammen, als er schmerzhaft an die Szene unter den Kirschbäumen zurück dachte, welche er heimlich beobachtet hatte.

Und es war auch nicht besser geworden, als Hijiri dann endlich weg war. Ganz im Gegenteil. Als er Tsuzuki dann sah und mit ihm redete, wurde ihm nur zu deutlich bewusst, was ihm der dunkelhaarige Junge wohl bedeut hatte. Schließlich war es auch Hijiri gewesen, der Tsuzuki letztendlich von der Macht des Teufels befreit hatte.

Er, Hisoka, hatte nur daneben stehen können, am Ende seiner Kraft. Immer und immer wieder hatte er sich selbst dafür geohrfeigt so unnütz damals gewesen zu sein. Er hatte Tsuzuki nicht helfen können.

_Verdammt. _Er ballte eine Hand zu einer Faust und schlug damit gegen die Tür. Die Fingerknöchel platzen auf, und Blut sickerte aus ihnen hervor. Er sah auf das dunkle Blut herab und kicherte hysterisch. Der Schmerz würde nachlassen und die Wunden würden binnen von Minuten wieder geheilt werden.

Eine Melodie klang in seinem Kopf nach, ‚The Devil's Trill'. Sie erinnerte ihn schmerzlich an den heutigen Abend. Er war mit Tsuzuki und der kleinen Kazusa zu Hijiris Violinenkonzert gegangen.

Abseits, auf der hintersten Treppenstufe hatten sie gestanden. Tsuzuki hatte die Kleine auf dem Arm getragen und beide hatten mit verklärtem Blick auf die Bühne geschaut, zu ihm.

Er fragte sich immer wieder, weswegen er sich darauf eingelassen hatte sie zu begleiten. Aber jetzt war es zu spät, alles war zu spät. Und einmal mehr wünschte sich Hisoka, dass Tsuzuki ihn so ansehen würde, wie er Hijiri immer angeschaut hatte.

Traurig ging er zu dem offenen Fenster hinüber und ließ seinen Blick über die Kirschbäume schweifen. Selbst in der Dunkelheit waren sie noch immer wunderschön. Er verfolgte eines der rosa Blätter, welches von einem Ast auf dem Weg zum Boden war, doch sollte es diesen nicht erreichen.

Hisoka erstarrte als das Blatt in einen schlanke Hand fiel, welche sich dann um das zarte Gebilde schloss. Instinktiv trat er hinter einen der Vorhänge und lugte in die Nacht hinaus.

_Tsuzuki!_ Über seine Lippen kam ein leises Seufzen, als er den Älteren unter den Bäumen entdeckte. Er hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und schaute in den Himmel hinauf.

Auf Grund des hellen Mondlichtes konnte Hisoka das Gesicht von Tsuzuki erkennen, und erschrak, als er die Tränen in seinen Augen erkannte, welche unaufhaltsam über dessen Wangen flossen.

_Hijiri musste ihn wirklich viel bedeuten._ Traurig trat einen Schritt zurück, ehe er nach dem Fensterknauf griff und es verriegelte. Schnell zog er die Vorhänge zu, er wollte sich diesen Anblick einfach ersparen, auch wenn sich das Bild von eben tief in sein Herz gebrannt hatte.

In kompletter Bekleidung ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen, die Arme weit von sich gestreckt starrte er auf die weiße Decke über sich. Und es dauerte nicht lange, da liefen Hisoka seinerseits die Tränen über die Wangen.

Wie ein kleines Kind fing er an zu schluchzen und rollte sich auf dem Bett zusammen, die Beine eng an den Brustkorb gezogen.

_Warum musst du dich auch ausgerechnet in ihn verlieben?_ Das Schluchzen hallte noch einige Zeit von den Wänden wider, ehe es dann verstummte und ruhigem Atem Platz machte.

~*~

Langsam öffnete er seine bleiernen Augenlider und blinzelte verschlafen in die Sonne, welche zwischen den Vorhängen in das Zimmer schien. Seine Augen schmerzen vom Weinen der vergangenen Nacht.

Hisoka streckte sich ein klein wenig und beiläufig fiel sein Blick auf den kleinen Wecker auf dem Nachtschränkchen.

_Verdammt!_ Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als er die rotleuchtende Anzeige sah. Hektisch sprang er von seinem Bett auf und stolperte über einen der Stühle, welche an dem kleinen Tisch in seinem Zimmer standen.

_Scheiße, nun reiß dich doch zusammen Hisoka!_ Befahl er sich selbst und  entkleidete sich auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer. Soviel Zeit musste jetzt auch noch sein. Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick in den Spiegel und erschrak selbst über sein Aussehen. Seine Augen waren rotgeschwollen und unter ihnen waren deutlich schwarze Ränder auszumachen.

Instinktiv hoffte er, dass es sich durch die Dusche normalisieren würde, und schon drehte er das heiße Wasser auf. Es war viel zu heiß, so dass es seine blasse Haut rot färbte, aber das störte ihn nicht, nicht heute und nach all dem was war.

Eine halbe Stunde später trat er aus seinem Zimmer, und war selbst von seiner Wandlungsfähigkeit überrascht. Das hatte er schon immer gut gekonnt, sich zu verstellen und nach außen hin so zu tun, als wäre die Welt vollkommen in Ordnung.

Noch schneller als am Abend zuvor eilte er durch die Gänge, um in das kleine Verwaltungszimmer zu gelangen. Ihm war selbst nicht klar, weswegen er so rannte, zu spät war zu spät, auf die paar Minuten wäre es nun auch nicht angekommen. Er seufzte leise, hier kam wohl sein Ehrgeiz wieder vor.

Leicht außer Atem trat er ein. Doch es schien keinen zu interessieren, dass er zu spät kam. Alle saßen hinter ihren Schreibtischen und waren in ihre Arbeit vertieft. Irgendwie machte ihn das traurig und mit leicht hängendem Kopf durchschritt er den Raum, um sich an seinem Tisch nieder zu lassen.

Er schielte zu Tsuzuki hinüber, welcher vor einem großen Stück Apfelkuchen saß. Freudig hatte er die Gabel schon erhoben und wollte es aufspießen, als Tatsumi neben ihn trat und den Teller unter seiner Nase wegzog, so dass sich die Zinken der Gabel auf dem Tisch verbogen, als er diese niederfahren ließ.

„Tatsumi??" fragte Tsuzuki und schaute den älteren mit gläsernen Augen an.

_Das ist wieder typisch für ihn, immer nur in Trauer um sein Essen._ Schalt es Hisoka durch den Kopf, und beneidete  Tatsumi im gleichen Augenblick. Vielleicht sollte er ihm auch mal das Essen unter der Nase wegziehen?

Tatsumi biss genüsslich von dem Stück Apfelkuchen ab und kaute darauf herum.

„Der Chef möchte euch beide sehen." nuschelte er schließlich, und hatte kaum den ersten Bissen herunter geschluckt, als er schon erneut nach dem Stück griff.

Tsuzukis Blick veränderte sich, und wieder einmal war Hisoka überrascht über die Wandlungsfähigkeit seines Partners. Manchmal benahm er sich wie ein kleines Kind und Sekunden später wirkte er unglaublich erwachsen und erfahren.

Und gerade heute. Gestern nacht wirkte er noch unendlich traurig und verloren im Garten, und nun? Nichts. Nicht einmal die kleinste Regung auf seinem Gesicht, was irgendetwas auch nur vermuten lassen würde.

Hisoka musste leicht lächeln. War er nicht ganz genauso? Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und erhob sich dann von seinem Stuhl.

„Lass uns gehen, Tsuzuki."

„Hisoka," überrascht schaute Tsuzuki zu ihm auf, „ich hab dich gar nicht kommen gesehen." sagte er in einer naiv unschuldigen Art. 

Hisoka ballte die Hand zu einer Faust, und seine Fingernägel gruben sich in den Handballen. _Ganz ruhig Hisoka, ganz ruhig!_ Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, ehe er wieder zu seinem ‚coolen' ich zurück fand.

„Wie auch, wenn man dir ein Stück Kuchen vor setzt vergisst du die ganze Welt um dich herum. Da könnte ein Gebäude neben dir einstürzen, und du würdest es nicht mitbekommen" antwortete Hisoka, ehe er sich umdrehte, um zu dem Büro vom Chef zu gehen

„Hey... Hisoka..." hörte er Tsuzuki hinter ihm her rufen, und danach Rascheln von Hosen, was ihm versicherte, dass der Ältere ihm folgte.

~*~*~*~

Danke fürs Lesen!

N/A... Und wollt ihr wissen, was der Chef für die beiden Süßen auf Lager hat? Lasst es mich wissen.

Liebe Grüße

Sparrow


End file.
